Born by a human,shaped by a ghoul
by AlicasterVon
Summary: This story is about Kristina,a 19 year-old girl from Alabama who moves to Tokyo's own 20th district,Kristina gets the apartment directly under Kaneki Ken's apartment.Watch as Kristina tries to adapt to the life of a ghoul when she mysteriously wakes up in an Alleyway and gets sucked into the world of ghouls,will she be able to learn how to kill?or will she slowly die of hunger?
1. prelogue

Tokyo ghoul fanfiction

Hi guys!It's the author here!Just wanted to say a few words and then i'll let you get to the story.I am a huge Tokyo Ghoul fan,it's my favorite is my first fanfiction that i'm putting up my friends say I have a true talent for writing books and I'd like that passion to grow. If I put something that does not go with the storyline of tokyo ghoul or something you thought was bad please tell me,I could use any tips or comments to help me with this story.I hopefully will be writing more chapters monthly and this should and hopefully be a good story to read.I'm from Alabama and if there is an occasional ya'll I'm sorry!

-AlicasterVon

What if i told you there were people who ate people,called ghouls,truly existed?Living off of human flesh and using powers that you humans don't have?And if i told you that there are ghouls out there making humans into ghouls?Using the organs of their dead brothers to make new ones,teaching them nothing and they wake up somewhere not knowing what ,you probably call me a psychopath,a mad man,a cazed lunatic just listen to me,Listen to the story that i will tell you and maybe,just maybe,you can live in this world.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys,I'm back!Sorry its been long since ive been on,school's taking up much of my understand that school will be first so if i dont post a new chapter lately its because of hopefully will be a good small first you for understanding.

-Alicaster Von

chapter 1

My name is Kristina CCG investigators know me as the Blood Lover,I am a ghoul,I am an Ukaku of my favorite hobbies are watching anime,practicing my bass electric guitar,reading,and looking at was always my bad side,everybody in all my school years was either scared of me,or thought i was a joke,and in some cases I was.I'm basically an emo you could say,short black hair,long bangs that covered my wearing hoodies,blue jeans,and sneakers.I always cut myself,not for the pain of it or because i was bullied,but for the chance to see blood.I feel a weird attraction to it,like it wants me,to consume my body and i want it to.I always liked Tokyo,and when an apartment in Tokyo's own 20th ward opened up i bought it when I graduated and I was going to Move in as soon as i could. that's exactly what I did.

"Do you need some help with that?"A guy with an eyepatch said as i carry a box of my books into my new aprtment. "sure if you can,thanks."I said to walks to me and takes the box out of my a load off, I have way to many books."What's your name?"He asks me." Gales."I answer."I'm Ken."He says."So are you new to the Building?"He asks me."yes,I'm in apartment D-5."I answer."Cool,I'm in D-4,right beside you ever need anything,I'm right next door."He says."Do you want to maybe go for coffee after you get finished getting your boxes into the apartment?"He says.I think about it,Is he hitting on me or is he just nice? "look,you're cute and all,but I'm into girls..."I start but he says"not like that,just friends,Getting to know each other,you just Moved in so you probably don't have any friends and you're gonna need someone to show you ,knowing that,Want to go get coffee?"

"Ok,what do you have in mind?"I ask."I can show you around the 20th district ,show you where the stores are and definetly show you where the bookstore is,since you seem to like reading books,just like after that there is a great coffee shop i work at called Anteiku,how do you like your coffee?"He says and then smiles,I smile back and say."plain black,nothing special."He smiles alittle bigger and says."That's what we're best at at Anteiku."We get to my front door and I push the door open and point to a stack of other boxes"Can you put it over there?"I say."sure."He says and he heads to the door and stops at the doorway and turns around."see you in...20 minutes?"He says with a comfortable smile."definetly."I say and smile back.


End file.
